Where did he go
by starmans god
Summary: John is missing, Alan is a mess, a missing parent returning from the dead? guess you'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**In the overview of season three, they mention a very personal rescue. Let's see where this goes. Please leave a review and I will try to make my writing better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds.**

* * *

"Um... Scott, we have a situation," John whispers as his hologram appears in the centre of the lounge room, who's two occupants instantly snap up from where they are. Virgil ceases playing the piano and Scott looks up from his seat behind his father's desk. Scott drops the piece of paperwork onto the desk pressing a button that would summon the rest of the Tracy Island occupants.

"What is it, John?" He says standing up

"Th...ha..shi...help!..." John yells through the burst of static, he sounded panicked.

"John we're coming up! Hold on!" Virgil yells as Gordon and Alan run in the door.

"All of you suit up John's in trouble!" Scott ordered "Alan Launch as soon as we load up,"

"FAB," the collective panicked, but calm voices charm in unison. Alan sits on his chair next to Virgil and goes down the passage to TB3. Scott runs to the elevator that will take him down into the silos.

Turning on his wrist com he calls brains

"Brains load up the pod for Thunderbird Three, this is a code red," He sprints to the closet where they hang the spare suits and pulls off his shirt and jeans. He steps into the suit and zips it up the whole way. He puts his boots on, grabs his helmet and clips his utility belt into place. Gordon appears next to him and does the same.

"Scott ready to launch," Alan's voice calls over the wrist com.

"On our way,"

Gordon and Scott run over to the small lift that will take them up to the passenger entrance in TB3. The door is already open when they arrive.

* * *

The vibration of the engine reverberates through the massive machine as it leaves the atmosphere. As tense as the feeling in the air was, nothing felt right.

Scott couldn't put his finger on it,

"Approaching target," Alan calmly announces, dread filling his voice. "Nothing is coming up on the scanners. Thunderbird five? Are you reading me? Thunderbird Five please respond,"

All four of them look out to where their brother should be.

NOTHING. as if it didn't exist in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**See the thing is, It's late because I wrote the chapter, left it for a week and it DIDN'T SAVE. I have had to rewrite it twice since then because my computer wouldn't save my progress. Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds.**

* * *

**POV: John**

_Drip, Drip, Drip,_

"Hello?" I ask into the darkness. I shift my bound arms to get into a more comfortable position,

_Drip, _

"This isn't funny,"

"Not for you at least," a familiar voice echoes.

The light flips on to reveal, the Hood, standing with his demonic grin in a doorway. Mear feet from me.

"Look I'm going to make this quick, You help me, and I'll help you," he begins to walk towards me. Something is in his hand,

"Why would I help you?!" I ask in a shakey voice, obviously not hiding my terror.

"I wasn't asking," he yanks on my hair and pulls my head to the side exposing a small scar on my neck. "This will hurt,"

In the corner of my eye, I see a massive needle filled with a liquid that closely resembles gallium. The hood places two fingers over my scar and pushes into my neck. I try not to flinch at the contact.

"Ahh!" I scream as the needle pierces my vein. I can feel it move through my body, I can feel my body fight it.

The hood cuts my bounds, but I can't move.

_I can't move? what the hell?_

"Get used to it. your body is mine, but your mind is strong, but it will fall, I am in your mind, you are mine. Just like your father,".

* * *

**POV: Scott.**

_No,_

"He can't be gone, he can't be," tears streak down my face, bone-crushing failure, love and grief falling down to me like a brick. Why John. why did they choose John? they could have attacked when I was up there, but no.

The security survalence showed us that there was another spacecraft in the vicinity before a transmission was sent to scramble the communications.

It was a setup. Finally, after all these years someone had kidnapped John. there was an attempt when he was younger.

We were playing in the backyard when a car's tyres screeching was heard. I remember John screaming for help. he was 13 at the time and we never caught the man. John was left with a small cut on his neck put there buy the man.

_Dad would kill me, _He would and I knew it. I let my guard down, I let someone near my brothers that were going to cause harm. I had failed.

Alan is a mess he hasn't come out of his room since we got back. Virgil had buried himself in his art, Gordon spends eight hours a day in the pool, grandma has been sorting out the cupboards to keep herself sane. nose of us is keeping it together. Brains haven't stopped looking for him. Brains lost his best friend, the one of us that could communicate with him on an intellectual level.

No one has visited the libary, johns lab or his observatory since. The GDF is helping us by doing rescues while we grieve.

None of us have gotten any sleep.

After all these years I think this is the end.


	3. The transmission

**Hello, late again,**

**Thank you all for reviewing this story it really helps motivate me,**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Thunderbirds, **

* * *

_Why did this happen to me, to us, I don't think we are going to get through this one, I am the oldest, and I failed to protect my brothers, _

_Dad would be so disappointed, the last time all of us had a conversation was back at the ranch six months ago,_

_Alan was right, dad would be disappointed in us all._

Scott walks on autopilot, three weeks John has been gone, weeks waiting for a call, a rescue that will never come. The GDF has taken over IR while the Tracy boys get over their grief.

"I don't think we can do this any more," Virgil had said when they landed TB3 "I can't lose another brother,"

Then the fights started, Virgil wanted to get over it and not believe in something that most likely won't happen. Scott wanted to look for John.

Alan was just a disaster, first his father that he idolized then his favourite brother, his space nut twin that he could always turn to during stressful times, he was just gone, no trace of anything, no radio transmission nothing.

Brains found EOS not long ago turned off but hiding in one of the many computers that were linked to Thunderbird 5. He hasn't been able to reactivate her.

Gordon pretty much hasn't left the pool. He hasn't talked to anyone since the disappearance.

Grandma has been resorting out the cupboards and hasn't stopped cooking johns favourite meals in hope that he will smell it and crawl out of his hiding place. It hasn't worked but at least she is getting better at cooking.

* * *

"S-s-s-Scott!" Brains runs into the lounge and immediately begins to put code into the HolloPhone,

"Yes Brains," He says in a stern but excited voice,

"I Have J-Just recorded a transmission you should see," Brains finishes the coding and presses play

"I have him do you have the father," The hoods voice sounds flat

"I have received him from his cell and are ready for transport," Fuse says

"Meet me at the station, he will be there," and with that final sentence, the transmission closes.

"Brains did you find where that station was,"

"I have set up a program that will monitor this frequency and everyone else that uses the scrambling code, but no, there was no way of me finding where it was sent from,"

"So he is alive, we just have to find him?"

"I believe so, But the transmission suggests that there is another person trapped with him,"

"So we find the hood we find John and possibly someone else that will help us?

"Yes," Brains says with a tinge of hope lining his voice.

"Tell the others, we have a brother to save," Scott reaches down to below him and pushes the Klaxon "Thunderbirds are Go,"

* * *

**Ok, next chapter in, predicted a month, because I'm lazy and in the middle of assignments for school, hahaha... god school sucks.**

**Please leave a review, whether it is cruel or nice, **

**I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the random updates, I need to sort some things out at home and I will try to make the chapters longer,**

**Thank you all for reviewing it really helps, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds**

* * *

**3rd person view, **

_**Tracy Island**_

The sound of rain can be heard bouncing off the pool area floor, Gordon looks out upon it from the dining room table as Grandma bakes with MAX at her side. Scott appears out of Gordon's watch,

"Hurry up to the lounge, bring Grandma. Is Virgil with you?" He asks hurridly

"Virg is down in the hangar restocking the med bay in Thunderbird 2," Gordon says beginning to go upstairs with Sally not far behind him,

"Ok," He presses the button that turns off the holo-phone and goes upstairs. He sees Virgil come up from the hangar via the elevator,

"What did you find?" Alan says as he comes down from the sleeping quarters.

"Brains intercepted a transmission Between the Hood and the Chaos crew, they have John and are planning on bringing him and another person together, the problem is we don't know where that meeting place is, or when it's supposed to happen," Scott informs

"I have managed to turn on Eos but she is having trouble with some of the processes here on the island but she should be able to help us, I have also contacted the GDF and they are monitoring the frequency that we isolated. They have picked up small snippets of information but are playing around with the wavelength to see if they can get a clearer message," Brains stutters out

"So we know he is alive?" Virgil asks hope filling his voice

"We know that they need to use him for something, but we don't know yet," Scott fills in

The phone buzzes and Brains answers with a wave of his hand,

"Captain, what have you got?"

"We have managed to pinpoint the Hoods position, he is heading out into the Malaysian jungle to an airfield, I'm sending you the coordinates now," Colonel Casey informs,

"Thank you, Colonel," Scott hangs up and turns back towards his siblings, "Load up into Thunderbird one and get ready to launch," Turning towards his watch he calls Kayo," Kayo can you come back to the island and refuel and meet us in the hangar?"

"No problem Scott, Casey just filled me in," the sound of TB shadows thrusters, almost silent as they are, can be heard in the distance.

"Let's go," Scott orders and the room turns into a frenzy of motion as all the brothers make their way, in a rush, towards the elevator that will take them down to the hangar.

* * *

**POV John**

My arms move on their own, my heat turns without me telling it to, my legs don't walk where I want them to. The voice in my head says give up because I can feel every little bit of pain and torture the hood gives me, but I can't scream, I can't fight it, it just happens and I can't stop him.

The plane beneath me rattles, an unsettling feeling in it's self, and the hood stands in front of me as if we were best friends,

"I hope you see that not everything is as you were told," he pauses for a moment to shift himself against the wall almost nervously.

My mind races to put things together, _Why is he nervous, what isn't as it seems, I have a cramp from standing straight and where are we going,_

The plane slows in to air and prepares for landing. The screech from the contact of the wheels to the ground sends a shiver up my spine.

The hood begins to walk to the exit of the plane and I follow. Not that I have a choice in the matter.

We exit the plane into a hot plane storage unit like the one on Tracey island but smaller, and the floor is covered in a thin layer of sand.

A we walk to the other side of the building a second plane enters the storage unit before the unmistakable noise of a siren.


End file.
